


First Kiss

by ChikaraOtaku1980



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikaraOtaku1980/pseuds/ChikaraOtaku1980
Summary: Yuri is trying to get Otabek in bed... maybe persistence will pay off...





	First Kiss

Only 16

Yuri glared across the room at Otabek. This party had long since lost it appeal to the moody 16 yr old and he wanted the only person he considered a friend to notice him. Finally the other boy looked up and saw Yuri with his sour face slouched over. He politely excused himself from the conversation he was part of and walked over. Yuri didn’t even say anything. He got up and grabbed Otabek’s hand and dragged him out of the room.

There was an urgency in the way Yuri isolated them from the group. Otabek didn’t speak as he was waiting for Yuri to spit out whatever rude opinion he had about the other people there. Instead, Yuri pushed Otabek against the wall and pressed his whole body against him. With lips only millimeters he finally spoke, “How can you stand the ramblings of those idiots?”

“They are ordinary people, Yuri.”

“Exactly. Ordinary. I am NOT ordinary. I hate them.”

It was getting harder and harder for Otabek not to kiss the boy that was pressed against him. He told himself Yuri was too young, too innocent, too… unobtainable. Yuri had a fire in his eyes and pressed even harder against him. “What do you want then, Yuri?”

Yuri breached the distance and pressed hot lips against Otabek’s willing mouth. He felt zero resistance and started to pull at the other boy’s clothes and when he was gently pushed back he angrily stole another kiss. “Why are you pushing me away?!” he growled. 

Otabek felt his desire flare but throttled it down. “Not here, ok?”

Yuri grumbled some agreement and let Otabek take his hand and lead him. As soon as they were securely in the hotel room Yuri grabbed Otabek and pressed hard feverish kisses against his lips. He was again gently pushed back and growled again. “What now?”

Otabek laughed a little. “Are you sure about this?”

“YES.”

“You are still very young… How far have you gone with a guy before?” Otabek sat on the bed and took in the indignant look he was getting. “It matters to me.”

Yuri deflated a little and sat next to Otabek. “What the fuck does that matter?! I am not some innocent flower you need to hold back with. I WANT THIS.”

“I want this, too. I have since I first met you. But you are young.” Otabek said softly.

“I AM NOT A CHILD! You aren’t that much older than me! I am 16. I AM READY FOR THIS!” Yuri got up and knelt in front of him. “Please?”

“Damn you make it hard to say no. I like you a lot. I think I even… love you,” Otabek confessed. “And I am down with a major make out session. But it’s not going any further until you are older. I can’t risk it.” 

“RISK WHAT?” Yuri was angry and stood up and straddled Otabek. He pressed his mouth angrily against his mouth. “Please?? This ache is too much.”

Otabek hugged Yuri tight forcing the boy into his arms and gently rubbed his back. “Calm down, Yuri. I want you just as much.”

Yuri pressed his face into Otabek’s shoulder. “So do it... “ Yuri’s voice changed to a softer tone, “I think I love you, too” He pulled back and pressed a soft kiss against Otabek’s lips. “I’m not innocent. I am ready for this. Please don’t make me wait 2 years until I am 18. That’s stupid.”

Otabek moaned as Yuri rocked his hips. “No.” Otabek said firmly. Yuri groaned and pushed him back on the bed and rolled off next to him. 

“You are really pissing me off, Bek,” Yuri groaned. “At least make out with me.”

“Now that I can do.”

 

One Year Later

The party was once again not to Yuri’s taste. He felt assaulted by Chris’ overt sexuality and annoyed by other Yuri’s cutesy behavior with Victor. He finally got Otabek’s attention and they walked back to the hotel together. Once inside the room Yuri flopped down on the bed.

“Another Gold medal…” Yuri grinned at Otabek. “Idiots think they can beat me.”

“Someday someone will,” he replied and hugged Yuri. “I tried and got all the way to Silver.”

“Moron, you didn’t try hard enough then,” Yuri said and wiped his face off on his sleeve. “I’m all sweaty now.”

Otabek pushed down the urge to throttle his rude ass boyfriend and grinned instead. “Me, too. Shower?”

“To… together?” Yuri ventured. He had spent a year trying to get his frustrating as hell boyfriend into bed with zero success. He would try and then the word NO would come firmly and he would accept defeat. Maybe tonight would finally be different. I am almost 18… 

“Sure. It’ll be an excuse to see you naked.”

“I really haven’t been convinced you wanted to see me naked. You always stop me before I get all the way undressed.”

Otabek grinned. “I want to all the time. I really enjoyed Japan with the hot  
springs baths.”

Yuri turned his face sour, “I hate bathing publicly.” He got up and followed Otabek into the bathroom.

“Just a shower.”

“What?”

“I am not taking your virginity in the shower. It is JUST a shower.”

“I should have guessed,” Yuri pouted and stood there as Otabek undressed feeling his desire well up.

Otabek turned around and walked over to Yuri. “Do I need to undress you?” he mocked and kissed him. “I can if you want.”

“Um, I can fucking manage!” Yuri snapped and stripped quickly while Otabek got in the shower. He stepped into the shower facing away from Otabek. He felt hot fingertips on his hips and moaned softly. “And you are sure-” A kiss on the back of his neck stopped him and he turned around in Otabek’s arms and kissed him hard.

Otabek kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Yuri. Where they touched felt unreal but then Yuri pulled away. “What’s wrong, Yuri?”

“You’re just gonna get me all fired up then tell me no again.”

“Baby, listen. We can be close and intimate without sex. I love kissing you, touching you. But I told you-”

“I know what you told me! It is just stupid! I am old enough. I WANT IT. I have wanted you to make love to me since before you even knew I liked you. Stop telling me I am too young or too innocent or whatever shit you’re going to come up with this time! Just don’t say it again. Please?” All the rage drained from him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Yuri. I just honestly wanted to touch you and kiss you and watch your whole body blush. I just want you to know it doesn’t have to lead to sex.” Otabek said and pulled him back into an embrace.

“I would LIKE it to lead to sex... “ Yuri grumbled. “I am nothing but hormones. How are you staying chaste waiting on me??? How can you handle it?!

Otabek hugged him harder. “It is agony but you are worth it.” 

“OMG just do it already then!” Yuri angrily pulled away and started washing his hair. “Well not right this second. I smell.” 

After showering Otabek laid on the bed naked and watched as Yuri stormed around the room naked looking for this or that. “Yuri?”

“What?!” 

“I changed my mind.”

“About?!” Yuri stopped walking about. “You mean?”

“About you.”

“Oh.” Devastation washed over him. “What about me?”

“Come over here.”

Yuri walked over and sat on the bed. “What?”

“Looking at how beautiful you are and how much you’ve grown. I don’t think you are too young or too innocent anymore.”

Yuri laid down next to Otabek, “Really?”

“Yes really.”

He rolled over and climbed between Yuri’s legs and began kissing him. Yuri’s arms pulled him closer and he arched up to make more friction. Otabek’s hands were in his hair and his body pressed against him. Yuri moaned loudly letting out all the tension and anger as he let himself be swept up in pure pleasure. There was some fumbling as Otabek found a condom in his bag beside the bed and Yuri grumbled impatiently earning a chuckle from Otabek. 

“It’s not funny,” Yuri chided and pulled his boyfriend back into an embrace.

“You are so silly sometimes,” Otabek said softly in a joking manner. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

 

The Next Morning

“Where is my shoe?!” Yuri growled as he looked around the room.

“Maybe a gremlin ate it. Maybe you should get back in bed.”

“I have a flight to catch, Bek.”

Otabek looked sad. “Going home right?”

“You want me to stay?”

“Yes, but you have things to do. I know that. I will miss you.”

Yuri stopped looking for his shoe and sat on the bed. “I will miss you too. You can come skate in Russia you know.”

Otabek sat up and hugged Yuri. “I don’t want to risk-”

“You come see me in Russia. Skate with me there.”

“When you put it that way…” Otabek smiled, “I guess I have no choice.”

Yuri got up and started his search for his shoe finally locating it. “I will call you when I get there.”

“Call me anytime. All the time.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I will call you. And I’ll post pics and nothing will change, ok?”

“Perfect. Love you,” he got up and kissed Yuri goodbye.

Yuri kissed back and then pulled away abruptly. “I am gonna miss my flight!” he yelled and left the room. Otabek sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. His bundle of rage would be out of reach for a while. _Time to start the countdown til I see him again_ , he thought to himself and laid down and fell back to sleep.

 

Home

Yuri got off the plane and walked with his head down looking at his phone through the airport. He narrowly missed people but literally gave zero fucks if he ran into them. Once in the cab he called Otabek but there was no answer so he texted him to call once he was available. Damn that guy can be annoying. He knew I was gonna call! he thought as the cab stopped. He got out and walked just as blindly to his room where he flopped onto the bed. His cat jumped lightly up next to him and he smiled. “Missed you too.”

The phone rang and he jumped scaring the cat. “Bek!” he answered.

“Yes, sorry I missed your call. Did you get home safely?” Otabek answered.

“Yeah, just got here. Miss you already. I am gonna eat soon then pass out. You?”

“I am still waiting on my flight. I can’t wait to try some of the Russian dishes you described when I visit. You can come visit me sometime too you know,” Otabek said noticing the edge to Yuri’s voice. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be. I am home and have some downtime. I will perk up after a meal and a nap,” Yuri replied and sighed. “It’s just I was thinking… I know it’s not normal…”

“We are normal, Yuri. There is nothing wrong with us. It’s the people that make stupid rules that are wrong,” Otabek assured him.

“Oh, yeah I know. I was meaning that it’s not normal to miss someone this much.”

Otabek laughed. “Oh. I miss you like crazy, too. I have to board my flight now. Love you. Bye.”

“Love you… bye,” Yuri echoed and hung up the phone. It was going to be a hard few months alone.

 

18

Yuri woke up slowly and wondered what had made all that noise. As he blinked sleepily and as his eyes focused Otabek came into view. “BEK!!!!!!!” he yelled and launched into his arms. 

“Happy birthday!” Otabek said as he hugged his very excited boyfriend. “Surprise!”

Yuri finally pulled away. “I am so happy you’re here!” He pulled Otabek over on top of him. He kissed him repeatedly. “I need you.”

Otabek kissed him back and rolled over so that Yuri was straddling him. “I need you, too.”

Clothes went flying and once they were completely undressed Otabek pinned Yuri to the bed. “You want me?”

“Oh God yes,” Yuri moaned and kissed Otabek hard. 

Yuri pulled Otabek very close to and reveled in the heat of his lover’s lips against his throat. He wrapped his legs around Otabek and curled his hips to meet him. He threw his head back and moaned loudly and they rocked together. He gripped Otabek’s shoulders and dug in his heels as pleasure rolled over his entire body. Otabek moaned as they finished and collapsed beside Yuri. 

“I love you.” Otabek said as he brushed hair off of Yuri’s sweaty forehead. “Damn you are beautiful.”

“I know. Love you, too.” Yuri panted, still out of breath.

They laid like that for a while just being together. Fingers intertwined, looking into each other’s eyes, bodies flushed. Yuri finally understood what Otabek meant by being intimate without sex. This amazing feeling of just being present to each other and not expecting anything. He propped his head on his hand and smiled softly. Otabek leaned into him and kissed him gently and it felt like it was the very first kiss.


End file.
